Fox Fire
by jewels369
Summary: When you live a couple hundred years, you learn to appreciate the small things in life; Nature, food, humor, lust. Honestly, my life is pretty good right now. I'm almost done with Round 3 of school, I'm about to earn my 4th tail, and some hotties moved up the street- what's not to like about life? Stefan/OC/Damon, Poly fic, MA rating, Love all around - fight me!
1. Pilot

**A/N:** **Non-English** English _Emphasis_

Pilot

"Oh, why you so obsessed with me? Boy I want to know – lyin' that your sexin' me when everybody knows – it's clear that your upset with me, ooh!" Why does eyeliner have to take so long to dry, I mean honestly! I gently wave my hand over my eye to help speed up the drying process, but whether it works or not is unknown.

"Finally got a girl that you couldn't impress, last man on earth still couldn't get this!" I glare into honey-brown eyes and toss my orange curls over my shoulder dramatically as I sing, pointing a manicured nail at the mirror, "You're delusional, you're delusional, boy you're losin' your mind!"

" **Natsuki!** " A voice outside my room immediately catches my attention and I scramble to my Ipod nano to hastily stop Mariah Carey's sultry voice from bouncing through my bathroom.

" **Yes, Ma?** "

" **Hurry up, you'll be late for school!** "

" **Yes, yes, I'll be down in a moment!** " I turn back to myself and give my first-day-assemble a quick look over, rubbing my cheeks to help spread my blush a little more before adjusting my blouse and looking around my sink for my precious ring. I plucked my golden 'opal' ring from my bamboo jewelry bowl and slide it onto my middle finger, shivering as my concealment spell washes through me, from my fingertips to the tips of my tails. I fondly rub the gem as I stride into my attached bedroom.

My bedroom is a pretty good size, by American standards, with numerous trinkets and items from different homes and eras tastefully scattered around. I walk over to my wooden desk and shrug on my chosen leather jacket, also slinging my modest messenger bag over my shoulder before I trot downstairs where an enticing smell drifted.

I strode into the kitchen, giving my father and mother a distracted good morning as I follow my nose to my plated breakfast. I lift the pot lid and can't help but laugh, looking at my dad with a delighted smile.

"Aw, dad! You made my favorite today! Ham omelets and bacon!" My mother ignores me as she continues to eat her own breakfast, while my father lowers his newspaper to give me a mischievous smile.

"Well, it's not every day my little kit becomes a Senior!" A groan immediately falls out of my mouth unbidden as I plop gracelessly down into my bar stool, sitting next to my quietly snickering mom.

"Dad, this is the 3rd time I've completed High School, I think that joke is getting a bit old."

"Nonsense! I have to keep using that joke until you're officially done with High School!"

"Ugh, whatever. **Let us eat** **!** " I grumble, forking a large bite of eggs into my mouth. My mom huffs in silent disapproval at me and my sloppy eating, but we both let it go this morning, both too busy to worry about my manners.

"By the way, Everyone is going to the Grill after school, so I don't know when I'll get back today."

"As long as you don't maim anyone, honey." My mom says pleasantly, my following huff of amusement ignored as she stands to take my father's plate and mine into the kitchen, but not before kissing my head teasingly.

"No promises. I'll see you later!" I joke, giving my father a kiss on the temple before trotting off through the house. I step outside into the glorious sun, briefly closing my eyes so I wouldn't be blind, before gazing longingly across the street to the forest beyond, hiding adventure and secrets just beyond the thicket.

"Later," I promise myself, walking down the path to our driveway, grinning brightly at my birthday gift last year; a replica of Han's car from the 3rd Fast and Furious movie. I eagerly slide into my seat and sigh blissfully as it purred to life, the leather seats welcoming me and the stereo softly singing me good morning. This will never get old.

I turn the radio up and pull out of our driveway, driving the few miles into town and to school. My hands happily tap the steering wheel as I sing along to Knock You Down, pulling into a spot a decent distance from the school entrance. I barely had time to turn off my engine and lock the doors before my favorite blonde bombarded me with her natural excitement.

"Nattie!"

"Care-bear!" I squeal back, immediately being engulfed in my favorite pair of arms here, "How is my favorite cheerleader doing this morning?" I ask, pulling back and grinning widely. Caroline easily matched my excitement, clapping her hands and giving me a perky smile.

"I'm doing great! I'm so excited to finally be a Junior, I've got so many plans!"

"Am I going to be involved in some of these?" I ask, an amused smile on my lips.

"Of course you are!"

"Good! I wouldn't have it any other way!" I giggle at Caroline's exasperated look, before looping my arm with hers and leading us slowly to the entrance.

"Good! Now, I need to know, were you in charge of pranking Mr. Tanner and Principal Goyle's office?" Caroline asks in a low voice, an awed look in her glittering eyes.

"Now, Care-bear! What type of person do you think I am, pranking the worst teacher in the school and the principal himself?" I thrust my arm to my chest dramatically, giving her my most shocked look, to which she merely rolls her eyes and nudges me happily.

"Of course you did, why did I bother asking! Be glad you don't have Tanner for history this year, he was absolutely _pissed_ when he was popping all those balloons. And that sex doll- where did you even _find_ one of those?" Caroline ranted, giving me a scandalized look.

"Where else, Caroline? I got it from a _sex-shop!"_ I whisper teasingly into her ear, causing us both to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Wait until he finds that dildo I hid in his desk, he is gonna flip his lid!" Caroline looks to me and gasps loudly, immediately covering her mouth to stop the hysterical laugh threatening to escape her quivering body.

"Oh, I can't believe you did that! You are crazy, Nattie!"

"Oh, you know you love it!" I tease, lightly poking her side in affection. We finally enter the bustling halls of the school, and Caroline instantly sees her other two friends and eagerly points them out. "There's Elena and Bonnie! Let's go say hi! Oh, I hope Elena is doing okay, she stopped talking with us all over summer break!"

"Care, that's normal. I have to go to the office though, Dad accidentally threw away my schedule and I got to get another one. But don't let me stop you from going to make sure Elena is fine, you are her closest friend after all!" I encouragingly push her shoulder, stepping back and heading the opposite way to the office, sliding between students standing in the hall or walking around towards class.

When I finally enter the empty office, I stroll confidentially up to Charlie, the receptionist, and give her my best innocent smile.

"Hey, Charlie! Dad accidentally threw away my schedule, can you print out another one for me?" I ask sweetly, adding a small pout for good effect. Charlie merely rolls her eyes and laughs, clicking on her keyboard as she did so.

"Why does that not surprise me? Given how many forms he lost last year, I'm surprised he didn't lose anything else!" She jokes, both of us laughing.

I stop laughing, however, when I hear the door open behind me. I turn to look over my shoulder and can't stop my brows from lifting in surprise at the well-dressed hottie walking in. The new guy, who still had his glasses on, tilted his head politely at me and awkwardly hovers near the doorway, much to my amusement.

"Well, hello there!" I sang cheerfully, silently adding 'Fresh Meat' in my head, but hiding those lustful thoughts with practiced ease.

"Hey."

"My name is Natsuki Hayashi, but most call me Nat. And what's your name?" I question, stepping forward and holding out my hand to shake. He automatically reaches out and gives me a firm handshake, a small smile coloring his lips.

"Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too! So, what year are you? Is it your first day?"

"Ah, yes, this is my first day. I'm a Junior."

"Aw, darn! I'm a Senior," I giggle and release his hand, indiscreetly smelling the air and inwardly twitching at a familiar copper and cologne scent he had, "But I was a new student last year, and if you want any advice, don't worry about all the attention you'll get from everyone. They will calm down in a few weeks once they get used to you, or when a scandal pops up."

Stefan smiles in amusement and places his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight slightly.

"Well, thanks for the advice, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! But, if you want, it might be easier if you become my friend first," I pause, feeling a blush grow on my cheeks as I realize how that sounded and frantically try to backtrack, waving my arms in embarrassment, "Wait! Wait, that, uh, that came out wrong! Sorry, I'm not trying to sound creepy or pushy! I just meant, that, well, you see – I found that it's better to have a person to sit with during lunch until you can find your own friend-group, and I'm basically friends with everyone so I could easily introduce you to people!"

Stefan bites his lip, hiding his laughter at my fumble, before taking pity on me, "It's fine, I uh, I understand. And I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Oh, really?" I ask breathlessly, sighing deeply and slumping my shoulders in relief, "Cool, that's cool. Sorry about that, I'm usually better with my wording." Stefan grins and opens his mouth to reply, only for Charlie to clear her throat behind me, catching our attention.

"Here is your schedule, Nat. You better run off to class before you are late."

"Oh! Thanks, Charlie!" I said, perking up and taking the paper out of her hands, spinning back to Stefan with a grin, "I'll save you a seat at lunch, Stefan! Have a good first day!"

I skip out of the office and down the hall, towards British Literature, but as I went my mind stayed on the strange yet familiar scent Stefan walked around in. Why would he smell of hour-old-deer-blood anyway? Better keep an eye on him...

* * *

"Vicki! Darlin', love of my life, my soul mate!"

"Oh god, Nat! Shut the fuck up!" Vicki hisses lowly, glaring at me through the blush on her cheeks.

"My love, my love, please!" I ignore her, reaching over the bar to try and catch her shirt or apron, but she lightly slapped my palm away.

"What do you want? I'm working!"

"Please, get me a burger, I'm _dying of hunger!_ " I whine loudly, slapping my palm on the bar top a few times, but Vicki only sighs in exasperation and nods.

"Stop being such a drama queen, I'll get your damn burger. Now relax, it'll be a few minutes!" She turns and wanders off in a huff, taking a pitcher of water to another table as she does so.

I grin and sit up properly, looking around the grill for anyone I know when I notice my favorite blonde walking with our mutual friend, Bonnie. I eagerly step off the stool and sneak up behind them, inwardly laughing as I realize Caroline was gossiping about all the stuff she learned about Stefan from me.

"We're planning a June wedding." Caroline finishes, giving Bonnie a smug smirk, and I then decide to jump in.

"Can I be your maid of honor!?" I squeal out, bursting into loud laughter when both girls jump and shriek in surprise, glaring at me, "Oh, Oh! That was too good! Your faces!" I giggle, quietly saying 'ow' when Caroline punched my shoulder.

"Don't do that! I could have spilled my drink!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist!" I cough, patting Caroline and Bonnie's shoulder in apology watching as Caroline wanders off to talk with Tiki. I turn to Bonnie and grin mischievously.

"So, where is Elena? She's a little late, isn't she?" I ask, but Bonnie only shrugged.

"Yeah, I texted her a little while ago and she said she was leaving soon."

"Oh cool! Well, let's sit down while we wait, I don't have nearly enough blood sugar to stand around like this," I declare, grabbing her arm and gently tugging her to a table near us, much to her amusement.

"I'd beg to differ." She scoffs. We sit down and start talking about my Senior classes and how I came up with my pranks for Senior prank night when Matt quietly approached, giving both of us a nervous smile.

"Hey, Matt!"

"Hi you two, is it, uh, alright if I ask you guys something real quick?"

Bonnie and I share a knowing look before nodding, me patting the spare seat next to me which he slumps into.

"So, what's on your mind?" I ask, steepling my fingers and giving him a playful grin.

Matt takes a deep breath but doesn't immediately speak, giving a distraught pucker before finally sighing and giving us a desperate look.

"How is Elena doing?" He asks, a frown tugging his thick eyebrows down over his tired blue eyes. Bonnie immediately gave him a look of compassion and slight exasperation.

"Her mom and dad died, how do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt questions worriedly, glancing at me when I groan and rub my eyes in exasperation.

"No, so not getting in the middle! You pick up the phone and call her!" Bonnie chuckles in amusement, but I instead reach out and grab Matt's hands, completely getting the brunt of his worried affection.

"Matt, I know that you and Elena were together for a long while and that you are still into her, but you gotta understand her situation. Elena has lost her parents, the people who raised her, loved her and encouraged her. She is emotionally crippled right now, and that's normal! She is trying to focus on herself, trying to heal and find a new rhythm, a new normal, and being in a relationship is a lot of pressure."

"But I could be there for her, a shoulder to lean on-"

"Yes, but at what point would she feel guilty for spending all your time together mourning her parents? Whether you realize it or not, relationships are a big deal and a lot of pressure, and she just doesn't need that sort of pressure on her right now. Not with her problems with Jeremy and the loss of her parents still so fresh. It may only be a couple of months for us, but for her and Jeremy? They are still feeling this pain like it was yesterday, and it'll stay that way for a while yet. My advice? Give her time, but don't hold yourself back from your own happiness. Feelings change, and she may move on, and that doesn't mean that you shouldn't too, if it comes down to it. But, if you help her, support her without the pressure of a relationship, she may come back to you yet! Just don't hound her for a relationship when she isn't ready, and trust her to get herself pulled together. Everything will be fine."

Matt sat silently, staring into my eyes for the truth before finally nodding his head and accepting my words. I gently pat his shoulder as he leans into his palms, running them down his face roughly before looking back up at me with a grateful, sad smile.

"Thanks, Nat. I can always count on you for good advice."

"And don't you forget it, blondie!" I tease, sticking my tongue out at him and winking, causing him to softly chuckle. Bonnie's suddenly stiff form catches my attention, and I follow her gaze to the door, where Elena walks in with Stefan by her side.

"Oh! Cool, she helped show my new BBF the way to the grill! I wasn't sure if he knew where it was when I texted him earlier!" I lie through my teeth, turning to Matt and giving him a reassuring grin. Matt had slumped when they walked in, but when I spoke, he seemed to reorient himself, taking a breath and visually relaxing. He gave the both of us a small smile before standing up and walking to Elena and Stefan, greeting Stefan before talking quietly with Elena, probably offering his condolences or something tooth-achingly sweet before heading over to Tyler.

"Whoo, that could have gone worse.." I mumble once he was gone, leaning into my hand and giving Bonnie a wide-eyed look of relief.

"That was some smooth talking, Nat. Good job!" Bonnie laughs, jokingly giving me a thumbs up.

I grin and wave her off, leaning back and redirecting my attention to Stefan and Elena who was looking around the bar.

"Elena! Stefan!" I shout, immediately drawing their attention to my waving hand. Elena smiles and walks over to us, Stefan following behind silently. "Welcome to the Grill!" I jokingly state to Stefan, patting the seat Matt left as Elena slides in next to Bonnie.

"Hey, Natsuki. And you are?"

"Bonnie Bennet." Bonnie shyly took a sip of her drink and I chuckle quietly as I look behind my seat for Caroline, grinning when I see her walking over with a confident strut.

"Ah, there she is! Here!" I stand and pull a seat from another table over, putting her between me and Bonnie, across from Stefan. "There! Now we are all here!" I pause before gasping loudly, slamming my hand on the table."Wait! We're missing something!"

"What?" Elena gives me a worried look while Stefan and the other two girls look at me curiously.

"My burger! Damn, hang on just a second, I'll be right back!" I shout, quickly standing up and maneuvering my way to the bar, impatiently waiting for the bartender to wander over.

"Jacob!" I shout, waving obnoxiously and smiling widely once I caught his attention. He finishes giving back change before walking down the counter, giving me a flirtatious smile that I eagerly return.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Hey, Jake!"

"What's up?"

"Could you see where my burger is? And, could you get me a Shirley Temple too?"

"Dirty?" he lowers his voice slightly, looking me over with a suggestive grin.

"Oh, you know it!" I wink, giggling as he winks back before disappearing into the back.

Luckily, it didn't take more than five minutes for him to find me my burger and get me my drink, and I was happily returning to the table and grinning widely at everyone as I sat.

"Hey! What'd I miss?" I ask, lifting my burger and taking a big bite out of it, barely withholding a moan.

"Not much, just started talking about which teachers to look out for," Caroline says cheerfully, giving me an indulgent smile.

"Mmm!" I hum, chewing and swallowing rapidly so I could talk without being completely rude, "So just Tanner, then?"

"Pretty much." Elena jokes, all of us laughing at the sad fact.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline begins the inquisition, looking at Stefan with sultry eyes.

"Yup, and moved when I was young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asks, and Stefan gives her a subdued look.

"My parents passed away." He glances at Elena, who gave him her special heartbroken look.

"I'm sorry.."

"Any siblings?" I cut in after a moment, not liking the awkward silence that temporarily fell over the table.

"None that I talk to." Stefan declared, looking over to me with a tight smile before looking back to Elena, "I live with my Uncle."

"Not exactly a no.," I mumble around a bite, giving him a quirked eyebrow when he looks at me with confused amusement.

"So, Stefan.." Caroline butt in, giving Elena a look before smiling pleasantly again, "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow!" I eagerly hum excitedly in agreement, trying to swallow down my food so I could comment, while Bonnie spoke up.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls."

"Its, sorry... It's a lot of fun! There is usually good music, free alcohol, and a lot of reckless things to do – like cliff diving and late night swimming! And having sex under the bridge – It's totally worth it!" I cheer, practically bouncing in excitement at the thought of partying at the Falls. Stefan stifles a laugh, glancing between Elena and me before asking if we were going.

"Hell yeah, she is!" I laugh, sticking my tongue out at Elena when she gives me a secretive smile, "And so are you, mister! I'll drag you myself if I have to!" I declare, everyone else at the table laughing as well. "But seriously, do you need a ride? The falls are a little hard to find the first time around."

"Ha! I remember that you ended up miles away lost in the forest! We had to rescue you!" Caroline declares, pointing at me and laughing sweetly, Bonnie and Elena giggling fondly as well.

"Hey! It's hard to follow directions in the dark!" I defend myself, sticking my tongue out at their giggling forms.

"Sure, I don't mind carpooling with you, Natsuki," Stefan spoke up, his eyes twinkling in the low lighting. I grin in excitement and nod excitedly.

"It's a deal! I'll pick you up around 7 then, you live down at the boarding house, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I live close by there myself, it's no problem!"

* * *

"You're my heart-heart-heart-heart-heartbreaker! **Just what did I do that has gone wrong,** you're my heart-heart-heart-heart-heartbreaker! No way, no way!" I sing along enthusiastically, doing a shoulder shimmy in my seat as I look to my quietly amused passenger, wiggling my fingers in his direction, " **When I ran after you, I really did go, see it well and clear!** Lovers and haters!"

"What is this again?"

"It's Heartbreaker, by G-Dragon!"

"Right, it's very, uh interesting.." I laugh loudly at his confused face and turn the stereo down a little bit, giving him an eyebrow wiggle.

"You're the one who wanted to know what I liked to listen to. K-pop is my guilty pleasure, Stefan!" Stefan chuckles and shakes his head, much to my amusement.

"So can you speak Korean, or do you just know the lyrics?"

"Oh, I know a lot of languages, surprisingly," I say nonchalantly, shrugging and focusing back on the road ahead.

"Really? What are they?"

"Well, let's see, Japanese is my first language, then I learned Korean, Chinese, Vietnamese, and English. Oh, and some Spanish, but I'm still learning that one."

"Wow... That is a lot.." Stefan said, stunned. I giggle and give him an amused glance.

"You're telling me! I've been learning them all my life, so it's nothing strange. I swear it gets easier to pick up after a few years," _Decades_ was left unspoken, "Do you know any languages?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well, I know English, of course."

"Of course!"

"But I also learned some Italian through my family, and Spanish through school also."

"That's pretty cool! Soon you'll be up to my level of expertise in no time!" I tease, winking cheekily at him and making him laugh.

"You know, you should do that more often," I mention a moment later, much to his confusion.

"Do what more often?"

"Smile, laugh. Honestly, you just need to relax a bit, the world won't crash and burn because you loosen up and enjoy yourself," I look over and give him a reassuring grin, "Besides, we are going to a party, and if you can't enjoy yourself here, then you may just be a lost cause." I tease, watching as he laughs loudly, giving me a bright-eyed look filled with amusement.

"I'll try not to be a lost cause then."

"That's the spirit!" I clap my steering wheel excitedly, before turning into the gravel parking lot, avoiding the stumbling teenagers running around. Luckily I find a parking spot without running anyone over, and we walk down the path to the main hub of students.

"Alright, so stick with me, we will find the girls, and then you can go off and explore on your own. Unless you'd rather hang with me, which is cool also." I state, walking determinedly into the crowd, Stefan following behind with a low chuckle.

"Sure, sounds good."

I scan the crowd quickly, a smile lighting my lips as the excited energy of everyone rushes through me. I spy Elena and Bonnie by one of the bonfires and eagerly point them out to Stefan, leading us over to them. As we walk, though, I notice Caroline trying to make her way towards us. Mentally cursing, I look to the ground and swiftly take my magic and swiftly send it into my foot just as it touches a leaf. Once touched, the wind delivered it to my target and briefly confused her with another couple nearby, perfectly drawing her attention away long enough for us to reach Elena and Bonnie. Luckily, Stefan doesn't notice the odd action from me, his eyes only on Elena.

"Is Bonnie okay?" I ask worriedly, watching as Bonnie runs off with a worried look on her face. Elena merely looks up at me and shrugs a bit before focusing completely on Stefan, a shy smile lighting her lips.

"Hey, your here.."

"Yeah, I'm here," Stefan repeats, a smile pulling his lips up. I couldn't help but hum quietly in amusement, looking between the both of them.

"Yup, I delivered him safe and sound!" I tease, bringing both of their attention back to me, "So if you two are alright with it, I have to go and see if Caroline or Vicki are wandering around, maybe get some juice. Stefan, text me when I need to drive you home, kay?" I pat his shoulder before winking at Elena and walking off, weaving between people until I find my way to my favorite blonde.

"Care-bear!" I shout, waving to Caroline who turned at my voice and eagerly rushed over.

"Nat! I thought I saw you earlier! Where's Stefan?" She asks eagerly, looking around me in slight confusion.

"Wow, is that all I am now? Hot guy taxi service?" I frown and turn away, sighing loudly in melancholy, "I guess you don't want my company then! I'll just go-"

"No! No, hang on Drama Queen!" Caroline huffs, grabbing my arm and turning me to face her again, "I didn't mean it like that! I'm glad to see you, I just.." Caroline suddenly sighs lowly, and I take pity on her, giving her a quick hug.

"I know what you mean, I was just teasing. But, I have bad news for us."

"What?"

"He jumped on the Elena train. We don't have a chance." I inform softly, frowning sympathetically to Caroline whose face crumples before hardening in determination.

"What? No, I refuse to let another one go to Elena!"

"Caroline.."

"No! Why does everyone go after her? I'm tired of being sloppy seconds!"

"Caroline, you are not sloppy seconds! You deserve the best of the best, and the guys in this town are blind, why do you think I go out of town so much?"

"Still, Stefan shouldn't fall for her charm, I won't back down without a fight!" Caroline declares, reaching over and grabbing a bottle and taking a large gulp of Budweiser. I wince, gently tugging her wrists down so she wouldn't try and chug the entire bottle in her emotional state.

"Care, I understand how frustrating it is, trust me, I totally understand how annoying it is to lose all the good guys to Elena. But sometimes, sometimes you just have to understand that it's a lost cause and just let it go. There is no need to torture yourself with something that won't happen."

Caroline glares at me and rips her hands out of my grip, storming off.

"Whatever, Natsuki."

I shake my head in exasperation and groan, looking around for someone familiar to chat with since she left. As I look around the gazebo, I felt my hopes rise than quickly fall as I watch Vicki being eagerly led into the forest with Tyler.

"Great," I whine, "Now what?" I take another look around before spotting Matt and Bonnie talking by the bridge, and I eagerly walk over, grinning widely as they notice my approach.

"Hey, guys!"

"Natsuki! I was wondering when I'd see you here." Bonnie hums in amusement, giving me a relieved grin.

"You know me, I can't miss a good party." I wink, looking over Matt's disheartened figure and deciding to take his beer from him.

"Hey!" Matt whines, immediately looking up at me with furrowed brows.

"Respect your elders, blondie! Besides, I just want a sip!" I tease, taking a mouthful and frowning at the bland flavor before handing the bottle back with puckered lips, ignoring Bonnie and Matt's laughter. "Yuck. What a bad sip.."

"Serves you right!" Matt teases, wiping the rim with his flannel sleeve before taking a sip himself.

"So, how is football looking this year? Think the team is ready to fuck up some lowlives?" I ask cheerfully, throwing my arm up and over Matt's shoulder and trying to ruffle his hair, yet he simply tilts his head out of my reach.

"Knock it off, Nat!" Matt laughs, before sobering, "I think we aren't ready yet, we've definitely got some long practices in store before we are ready to fuck anyone up." Matt spoke with a resigned sigh. I frown and lightly pat his shoulder sympathetically, giving his bicep a light squeeze.

"Aw, don't worry! We'll get there! This year is our year! Now, let's get some more beer!" I sang, trying to cheer the mood by tugging Matt forcefully up the path, laughing with Bonnie at his disgruntled face. We pause by the gazebo in front of a cooler when suddenly we hear screaming

"Help! Somebody help!" The voice screamed again, catching everyone's attention.

"Was that- oh my god!"

"Vicki? Vicki!" Matt immediately sprints towards the forest line, me following just behind with a sick feeling of panic slowly crawling down my spine

"Vicki! Elena, what happened!?" I shouted, watching as Jeremy and Matt gently lay Vicki onto a park bench, Tyler stumbling into me but both of us ignoring the other in favor of checking on Vicki.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Give her some space!"

"Something bit her neck! She's losing a lot of blood, it's bad!"

"Vicki, babe, please open your eyes!"

"Give me something to hold against her neck!"

"Vicki! Oh my god, Vicki!"

I lean over, trying to help hold the bloodstained flannel to her neck when I realize in horror that I recognize the wound. It is definitely something I've seen on myself and on others. I inhale and leaned a bit forward, shakily brushing the flannel over the flowing blood before holding it tightly to her neck, covering the truth from my eyes. I shiver in fear and look up at the crowd, my eyes desperately searching, only to find the handsome, shaken face of Stefan, staring at Vicki before backing away into the crowd and running off. I feel my muscles tense in sudden realization, before shaking my head and focusing on Vicki, running my free hand through her hair reassuringly to myself.

I've got work to do.

* * *

I stare silently at Caroline, taking a small sip of my hot chocolate while she groans once more into her palm.

"Still drunk?" I ask softly, watching her as she inhales and looks me in the eyes before exhaling loudly and slumping once more.

"Yes."

"Drink up, buttercup. Trust me, it'll help with your future hangover at least." I declare knowingly, reaching out and tapping her glass cup with my fingernail, the silent _ting ting_ catching her attention.

She nods silently before gently picking up her honey-ginger tea, scrunching her nose at the taste but still drinking it.

"Good girl." I murmur encouragingly.

"Caroline, I need to get you home. I need to get _me_ home." Bonnie says with a slight laugh, but I immediately glare at her from my peripheral at her words.

"Then go home, I can stay with Caroline a while longer," I say coldly, Bonnie turning to me with raised eyebrows, to which I simply ignore her to take another sip.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline grumbles, drawing our attention back to her, "How come the guys that _I_ want, never want me?"

"I'm not touching that," Bonnie says dismissively, causing me to scoff and shake my head in annoyance, but Caroline continues on while Bonnie glances at me in confusion.

"I'm inappropriate, I _always_ say the wrong thing… And Elena always says the right thing." Bonnie sighs and gives her a silent look of annoyance, "And she's always the one that everyone picks – about everything! And I try so hard, and I'm never the one!" Caroline says, tearing up. I immediately move my chair closer to Caroline and throw my arm over her shoulder to tug her into a warm hug.

"Oh, Care-bear, that's not true." Caroline sniffles and hugs me back, but Bonnie speaks up, giving Caroline a dismissive look.

"Caroline, it's not a competition."

"Really? Are you fucking serious right now, Bonnie?" I growl out, snapping Bonnie's attention straight to me with a shocked look, "If you're going to be a bitch and pick favorites between your friends, you might as well leave now."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asks confused, and I hold Caroline tighter to me, bristling at Bonnie's blatant disregard for the nearly weeping girl in my arms.

"You heard me. Blind, judgmental Bonnie Bennet, you should be ashamed of yourself for even daring to call yourself Caroline's friend right now! Do you think she is joking right now? Do you think she is just being dramatic or overreacting? Fuck you. Fuck you and your Elena worship!"

"Nat- Natsuki, it's okay-" Caroline sniffles, trying to lean back and draw my attention to her, but I merely shush her gently, keeping my eyes locked on the befuddled girl before me and Caroline trapped tight in my hug.

"It's definitely not okay. Bonnie, how _dare_ you call yourself a friend – clearly Caroline is hurting, she is insecure and hurt, and feels like she isn't good enough because everyone has a boner for Elena, and what do you do when she tells you about it? You dismiss her like a child! Bonnie, this is supposed to be one of your best friends, and clearly you can't be bothered to stay with her and prove to her that she is your friend! But by god, if this was Elena, you would be jumping through hoops to make her feel better!"

"Natsuki… I, I wouldn't-" Bonnie stares at me pleadingly with wide eyes, but I huff and slap my palm on the table, making both girls jump at my fury.

"Shut up, little girl, and listen good. Caroline Forbes is the brightest, most _creative_ , most _headstrong girl around_ , and she deserves the _world_! She is the most loyal, best friend you could _ever_ have and if you are too blind to see how awesome she is, then you might as well _go home!_ Come talk to us when you realize how much you are hurting your _friends_." I sneer, huffing angrily, before looking down at Caroline and cupping her cheek to gaze caringly into stunned blues.

"I'm going to go and get some more hot chocolate for me and some food for you, okay? I'll be right back and then I'm going to drive you home, alright?"

"Okay.." Caroline whispers, and I smile and gently take her tea and put it back in her hand.

"Drink this up, please, you'll thank me tomorrow morning."

"Okay.." I stand up and give Bonnie one last dismissive look before striding to the counter, picking up a banana and asking for my hot chocolate to go. I step off to the side to wait when I feel a presence beside me, a very dark and seductive presence with an _incredibly_ attractive voice.

"Hello."

"Well hello yourself," I grin, taking in this tall figure draped in leather and dark clothes, looking back up into smug eyes, "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Very spot on, how could you tell?" He asks crossing his arms seductively.

"I would remember someone as… delectable as you around town." I purr, licking my lips suggestively. I smirk when he chuckles lowly, his blue eyes sparkling in seductive humor.

"That's my line."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well..." I lean forward and lower my voice, whispering huskily, "maybe you should learn to use it sometime." I lower myself back down on my heels, smirking when he inhales and gives me a dark smolder. I inhale a bit and try to keep my composure when I recognize Vicki's perfume on his shirt, along with the familiar tang of metal- definitely too many strong scents for his natural musk to cover.

"I'd love to stay and chat, stranger, but I have a friend in need." I make a move to step around him when he suddenly leans down to my ear, warm breath caressing my neck and almost producing a shiver.

"Are you sure I couldn't convince you to… show me around town tonight?" He purrs, and I could barely suppress the aroused shudder, turning my head just slightly to look him in the eye.

"My, aren't you tempting.. I'll have to decline, sadly. But, if you ever want a tour," I reach over to the counter and grab a pen and scribble my name and number onto my receipt, turning and tucking it seductively into his jacket pocket without breaking eye contact, "feel free to call." I wink, turning to the barista who calls my name at that moment, handing me my drink. I thank her and pivot, strutting away from the stranger, not bothering to look back as I approach Caroline.

"Ready to go?" I ask, helping Caroline stand and leading her stumbling form to the door.

"Bonnie said sorry before she left.," Caroline mumbles tiredly, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"Did she mean it?" I ask sourly, propping the door open.

"I think so. Thank you for being such a good friend.." Caroline murmurs, sniffing and leaning more on me in a heavy hug. I laugh and pat her back, trying to stabilize us before we fall over.

"What are best friends for, huh?"

 **A/N: To be honest, I wouldn't expect super-frequent updates on this story, not because of lack of motivation or ideas or anything, just because of who I am as a writer. Either way, I've been sitting on this little egg for a few years and decided to write it out a few days ago and now I'm posting it at 1 am against my better judgment. Oh, and #Disclaimer of all music mentioned and the show 'the Vampire Diaries'!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of it, if you like my character so far, etc, etc.**

 **Read, Review, & Stay Awesome!**

 **~Jewels**


	2. Night of the Comet

**A/N: Non-English** English _Emphasis_

 **WARNING:**

 **WARNING:**

 **There is smut/sex ahead!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Also, the face I have in mind for Natsuki is Rose from BlackPink - when she has orange hair, that is.**

 **Read, Review, and Stay Awesome!**

 **~Jewels**

Night of the Comet

" **Mom, Dad, there are a couple of Bloody Casanovas in town,** " I casually say, taking a small sip of my tea as I watch my parents calmly. I try my best to hide my mischievous smile as I look directly at my Dad, " **And they're** _ **both**_ **hot.** "

" **Oh, god, not another one!** " My Mom groans melodramatically, tossing her head back and throwing her arms up in annoyance before angrily pointing to Dad, " **I swear, she developed this bad attraction to those bloodsuckers because of your bad influence! How are we ever going to get grand-kits now if she keeps going for those undead brats?** "

" **Eh, Mom- who said anything about kits?** " I stutter in surprise, whipping my attention to her in fearful surprise, leaning away in my recliner.

" **Now, now, it's not my fault that she is attracted to vampires, how am I to blame here exactly?** " My Dad deflected good-naturedly, setting aside his teacup and getting comfortable on the sofa.

" **Of course you're to blame!** _ **You're**_ **the one who married that one vampire way back when! She must've gotten your bad-mating genes from somewhere,** _ **and it sure wasn't me!**_ " I stifle a laugh and share an amused look with my dad.

" **Well, dear heart, if you remember correctly he left me because of his family drama, and I found my courage to finally ask for your hand. Besides, he was no average schmoe off the street, he was royalty! So how bad am I at mating,** _ **really?**_ " My Dad purrs out, leaning forward to gently caress my Mom's cheek. She immediately blushes and sternly turns her head away, pouting much to our amusement.

" **Ew, get a room you two,"** I tease, taking a sip while my Dad chuckles and gives me a sinister look.

" **Why get a room when we have the whole house?"** Dad asks cheekily, causing me to lightly choke on my tea and glare at him.

" **Wha-** _ **Dad, that's gross!**_ **Ew!"**

" **Don't act all pure now, I know you're old enough to have your own adventures."**

" **Yeah, but I don't rub it in your face! 'Sides, your both my parents, it's weird..."** I grumble, setting aside my tea to cross my arms with a huff.

Dad and Mom merely laughed at me, Dad going so far as to mockingly pat my head as he took his cup to the kitchen.

" **So, these two Casanovas, are they the reason there are missing people on the news?"** Mom asked, looking at me with cool eyes.

" **Yeah. Well, no, one of them isn't. I'm pretty sure Stefan, the one that goes to school with me, is fairly clean. The other one lurking around definitely gives off some bad vibes. But I can't tell yet if that's because he has his 'switch' off or because he's always like that,"** I explain, running a hand through my curled locks with a tired sigh, " **Either way, I'm keeping an eye on him. I owe him for some mishandling of my party-friend."**

My mom hums and rubs her chin as she stared unseeing at the wall. Finally, she comes to a conclusion and looks back at me, " **I'm going to let you handle it then. Your almost 400, you can handle a couple of rough vampires by now – or else all of our parenting was for naught."**

" **Trust me, I can handle them. Besides, if I can't, I'm sure I can rely on you and Dad for some last-minute rescuing."**

" **That's right."** My mom said with an affectionate smile, gazing at me proudly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Vicki, you look like shit."

"Thanks for the commentary, asshole," Vicki huffed in annoyance, glaring up at me from her place in bed while I swagger in with a grin.

"Come now, I thought you liked honesty?"

"Yeah, honesty not brutality."

I laugh quietly and hold up a paper bag, shaking it a bit and grinning as her eyes dart to the bag with barely restrained hope, "What about honesty with some food bribes?"

Vicki hesitates, glaring up at me with less hostility before letting out a loud sigh and smiling.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," She dismisses, lifting her arm and making a grabbing motion for the bag. I giggle and offer her the bag, grinning as she pulls out a bagel sandwich and a muffin with a quiet squeal of excitement, "Fuck yes, I've been waiting for someone to hook me up with good food!"

I pull up a chair and sit next to her, winking cheekily, "I aim to please." Vicki snorts around her bite, giving me a look of exasperation.

"So… not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Vicki asks curiously, lightly fingering the edge of her neck bandages.

"Well, I know you probably already talked about it with people, but I wanted to know what happened last night at the falls, you scared me pretty bad," I ask, gently fiddling with my ring while I watch Vicki hesitate mid-chew before looking away awkwardly.

"I'm… not sure you would believe me, actually."

"Vicki… I'm not going to judge you, we've already been through some shit together, you know the weird stuff I'm into. I doubt you could surprise me," I lightly point out, giving her a small smile. Vicki sighs and runs a hand through her hair, giving me a look that surprised me.

Fear.

"Vicki… what happened? You can't keep it locked up like that, it won't help."

"You're right… I just, I can't really believe it myself, you know? So much happened and…" Vicki lets out a low sigh, which prompts me to grab her hand and squeeze encouragingly.

"Start from the beginning. Walk through it with me. You know I won't judge you."

"Alright. Tyler and I planned to meet up at the party because he pre-gamed at Josh's house before he came over. I got pretty buzzed once we both met up at the Gazebo, and he started getting flirty, so we snuck off into the woods to make out. He wanted to… he wanted to fuck me against a tree, and I didn't want to."

"Wow, what an animal!"

"I know right, who wants to fuck in the woods like that?"  
"I mean, it's definitely not all it's cracked up to be, fucking in the woods is more uncomfortable than people think, anyways go on."

"So, I told him 'no', and he was… he actually scared me, he wasn't listening to me and it…. He started to get rough before Jeremy showed up," Vicki sighed shakily and I squeeze her hand again, staying silent but feeling my anger towards Tyler grow, "And Jeremy scared him off, but I didn't want to stay around him, so I walked away. It's so stupid, but I needed to get away and Jeremy is such a fucking puppy I couldn't deal with him. And then things got weird…" Vicki went quiet then, staring unseeingly at her sheets and her free arm lightly touching her bandage thoughtlessly. I frowned and lifted my free arm to gently rub her other arm, drawing her attention back to me.

"Vicki… it's okay… Your safe here, I'm here…"

"Nat… It… it was really foggy, and I kept hearing something circling me, and I… I think I got attacked by a vampire…" Vicki broke then, looking up at me with terrified, tearful eyes. I immediately stood and half-climbed onto the bed, gently taking her in my arms and hugging her securely, resting my chin on her head.  
"Vicki, I'm so sorry… But you need to tell me, what did it look like?"

"Nat…!"

"Was it a woman? A man? Vicki, this is important…"

"He… had dark hair and… a-and he was tall. I don't- his eyes were blue but, oh god, his eyes weren't… _oh, Nattie,_ "

"Shh, Vicki, shh, that's all I need to know. Your safe now, I promise. It's okay, it's over. It's over. I believe you, you are so brave…" I held Vicki closer and lightly pet her hair, feeling my eyes harden unseeingly over her shoulder, half-formed plans floating around my head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It's Monday, and by god does it feel like it. My body feels so tired, and no matter how excited everyone is for the Comet happening tomorrow night, I can't help but want to go home and run free around the woods, away from the town's pumped-up energy. But alas, I have to tail Tyler Asshole Lockwood after school and put the fear of God into him. I walk down the halls, a small smile on my lips when I come across Stefan walking ahead of me.

"Psst, Stefan!" I whisper, picking up my pace and smirking as he turns towards me with a pleasantly surprised look.

"Natsuki?"

"Got lunch plans?" I ask, threading my arm through his and forcing him to walk with me, "Of course you don't, because you're coming to eat with me!"

"Natsuki-"

"Uh-uh! Come on now!"

"I'm not technically allowed to leave campus-"

"Shut up, Debbie downer, and let me feed you something better than cafeteria food!" I tease, giving him a grin and giggling as he sighs but silently follows me.

We quickly get in my car and head to Mainstream coffee, where I eagerly buy 2 egg and ham bagels and some green tea. Stefan, meanwhile, just gets a coffee and a turkey sandwich before following me to a table.

"So, Stefan, how are things going with you? How are your classes?"

"Well, things have been going just fine, although I'm beginning to see why everyone hates Tanner so much. He really is a dick," Stefan gives me a sarcastic smile and I can't help but laugh.

"You got that right! So, are you making friends okay? I noticed you seem to be drawn towards Elena.." I trail off and take a large bite of my bagel, watching as Stefan's eyes light up with realization before cooling into a smug grin.

"Oh, so that's why you dragged me outta school, this is an interrogation," I quirk an eyebrow and give him a coy smile in response, swiftly finishing my bite.

"Well, I'm just trying to have a good time with my new friend, and if I can satisfy some curiosity while I'm at it, then can you really fault me for it?" Stefan blinks then chuckles softly, shaking his head.

"When you put it like that, how could I say no?"  
"Exactly," I wink, "now, why don't you tell me how things are going with you and Elena."

"I don't know, things seem to be going good so far. I'm sure she is interested in me, and I'm kinda interested in her too, but… I don't know…" Stefan trails off, looking off to the side thoughtfully.

"Well, if that's the case, then there is some opinions I have that you should know about," I declare, straightening up and locking gazes with Stefan seriously, "I know you are already aware of Elena's parents dying over the summer, but I need you to know that she is still grieving. Her whole family is, and I need you to promise me that you won't take advantage of this."

"I wouldn't-" Stefan begins but I hold up my hand, silencing him.

"Hold on, let me finish. I don't want you to take advantage of her because she is young and really fragile right now due to her parent's death. I don't want you to become a bandaid that stops her from accepting her grief and moving on naturally, and I also don't want you to be used by her as a distraction from her emotions. You are a good person, Stefan, and I'd hate to see you get locked in a relationship that forces you to be the crying shoulder. You don't deserve to be stuck on a pedestal and used like that. So please keep this in mind if you go for her, for both of your sakes."

Stefan stares at me with wide eyes, slowly letting out a breath and leaning back to process everything I've said. I silently watch him, silently chewing on my bagel.

"Well... I wasn't expecting that…" I wince and take a sip of my tea.

"Sorry, I just thought it needed to be said. I've been there and it's not a fun situation to be in."

"No, no, I'm glad you said something actually. I get where you're coming from, it's just giving me a lot to think about. Thank you for looking out for both me as well as Elena."

"Aw, it's no problem. That's what friends are for!" I chirp excitedly before crumbling up my wrappers and hooking my purse over my shoulder, "well lunch should be just about done! Let's head back!"

"Sure," Stefan chuckles, copying me and standing up. As I start leading us to the door, I can't help but toss my hair and grin flirtatiously at Stefan over my shoulder.

"If you want a different type of crying though, I'm always available for you," I wink and laugh loudly as Stefan hesitates, stunned before shaking his head and following me with a chuckle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Caroline, I love you to bits, but please stop pressuring me to help you hand out flyers," I groan, handing back the small stack Caroline thrust into my hands. Caroline pouted cutely and huffed, flipping her hair out of her face in determination.

"Nat, you literally aren't doing anything else besides following me around-"

"I'm being morally supportive!"

"Well, you might as well be useful then!" She thrust the papers back into my hands and I groaned loudly.

"God, your lucky I love you," I readjust my grip and walk with her down the street next to the park, smiling absentmindedly at people who bothered to take flyers from me.

"Oh, I know. But luckily for you, I've got something interesting to mention about Stefan and Elena."

"Oh? Well shit, why didn't you mention you heard something juicy!" I grin wickedly and bump shoulders with her, much to her amusement, "what did you hear?"

"Well, it looks like Elena and Stefan hung out at her house for a few hours after the falls party disaster,"

"No way!" I gasp, "he sure swooped in quickly on her!"

"But that's the thing, apparently they just talked all night! They didn't even do anything!"

"They didn't canoodle on the porch swing, or give any smooches?" I ask teasingly, giggling with Caroline over my vocabulary.

"Nope!"

"That's so strange, usually shit escalates quickly when people are alone like that… I wonder why he didn't make any moves on her…" I ponder, looking down the street in thought before my eye catches a familiar figure. I immediately pause, staring intensely into gorgeous blue eyes and a devilish smirk before I feel my own lips twitch into a seductive grin.

 _'Well look what the cat dragged in, it's my mystery man!'_

I didn't get to do more than an acknowledging head tilt before Caroline quickly drew my attention back to her.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Oh, I was just saying that that guy was really hot. I wonder if he is new in town.."

"You talking about tall dark and handsome down the street?" I asked, looking back only to find him missing. I huff in dissatisfaction before giving Caroline a gentle nudge, drawing her confused attention to me.

"Care-bear, I'm going to be really honest, that guy seems like a real bad manther,"

"A what?" Caroline asks in confusion,

"Manther, like a male cougar. An older guy who preys on younger women cause they're easy. Trust me, I've met enough of them at the college parties I go to on the weekends, he's got the vibe," I shrug carelessly, while Caroline frowns disbelievingly.

"No way, how can you tell?"

"Well, other than the fact that he was checking out two underage high school girls when he's in his mid-20's isn't bad enough, but also he's got that timeless bad-boy-leather style, and those types mixed means he's a major skirt chaser. Thus, a manther!"

Caroline groaned loudly and ran a hand through her curls.

"Just my luck the only other hottie I see in town is an asshole type," I sympathetically pat her shoulder while she gives me a desperate look, "do you think he would treat me badly if I went for him then?"

"Oh, hell yeah, he'd fuck you up. Especially if you're looking for more than a one night stand."

"Fuck!"

"Haha, don't worry, I'll bring you with me next time I go to a college party, try to hook you up with a decent guy."

"I feel as if good guys don't exist here in Virginia, Nattie…"

"Well, not in small ass towns like this, they don't," I tease, looping our arms and tugging Caroline along, "now come on, let's finish this stupid errand so I have time to help mom with dinner."

"Heaven forbid you come to eat at the Grill during the most notable space event of our lifetime," Caroline snarks, while I laugh gleefully.

"Trust me, mom is way to insistent on family night to let anything interrupt it. You're lucky she's even letting me meet up with you guys tonight for the comet viewing!"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget to come down here after dinner,"

"Sure boss!" I salute, both of us laughing quietly to ourselves as we continue down the street, handing out flyers as we go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Wait, _what?_ What do you _mean_ Vicki is missing?" I shout down my phone, slamming my car door closed as I glare up at the Grill.

"I mean that she's missing! We are all searching for her. God, such an attention whore that girl is," Caroline mutters under her breath.

"Caroline, don't be a bitch. What if she was kidnapped or is being raped by some fucker? No one deserves that shit, especially since she _just_ got released from the hospital," I scold through the phone, hitching my purse higher over my shoulder and walking down the street, looking in every alleyway I can.

"Whatever. I still think she's probably just high as hell somewhere in the park."

"Let's hope that's all that's going on. I'm going to check out some alleyways near the Grill just in case, call me if you find her," I hang up at Caroline's noncommittal murmur and huff, running a hand through my curls in frustration.

"As if I didn't have enough problems to worry about," I grumble, lightly kicking a nearby trash can with my foot. I walk down the alleyway with a worried frown before I hear a door open behind me. I immediately spin and look only to be surprised at Vicki's stumbling form.

"Vicki? Shit, girl, everyone was worried! What happened?" I asked, rushing up to her and helping her straighten up, "Shit, your bleeding!"

"Yeah, I uh, think I ripped my stitches a bit," Vicki says with a weak chuckle. I frown and begin leading her back to the street, looking around with a worried frown.

"How'd you pull that off?"

"Probably with my hands, I don't know," Vicki grumbles, much to my frustration.

"Maybe. C'mon, let's go to the Grill and warm you up a bit. I bet they have some bandages there we can use."

"Okay, thanks Nattie," Vicki slurs, walking slowly but steadily.

Once we get inside the bar, I guide Vicki to a booth and immediately whip out my phone, sending out a mass text to the group, letting them know that Vicki had been found. It doesn't take long for most of the group to come back.

"Vicki! Are you alright?" Matt demands worriedly, rushing up to me and Vicki. Vicki sighs and waves her hand dismissively while I cross my arms.

"She may have ripped a few stitches open, she doesn't remember how her bandage got off though."

"So does that mean you found her, Nat?" Matt turns to me, but Vicki immediately grabs his attention.

"No, Stefan found me wandering around first. I told him I would head back to the grill and then Nat caught up to me,"

"Stefan found you?" I ask suspiciously, giving her a confused and concerned look.

' _Was I wrong? Is Stefan the reason Vicki is bleeding tonight?'_

"I'll have to thank him next I see him. Stay here, I'm going to ask for some bandages," Matt says, patting Vicki's shoulder before speed walking up to the bar. I sit down across from Vicki and gave her a worried look.

"So where did Stefan find you?"

" I ended up on a roof or something and he helped me get back down," Vicki says quietly, moving her hair away from her cut with a pained grimace.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to thank him when I see him next. Lord knows the world would be a sadder place if you left us," I say, giving Vicki a grin.

"Shut up, Natsuki," Vicki glared at me, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's true, though. I can name at least 3 people who would really miss you if you left mysteriously," Vicki snorts and looks to the side glumly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Well, "Loverboy" Jeremy, "Baby Bro" Matt, and myself of course! You are one of the few honest friends I have here," I lean forward and grab her hand, drawing her vulnerable gaze to me, "I know I don't hang out with you as much as I used to, but that doesn't mean I don't see you any less of a friend," Vicki sniffs and looks off to the side again, mumbling as she wipes under her eyes in case any tears fall.

"Thanks…"

"No problem," I smile kindly and lean back as Matt returns with a large bandage and starts to apply it to Vicki's neck, murmuring quietly to her. I notice Caroline and Bonnie walk by and sit at a table behind me, and I stand up and follow them, smiling at them both.

"Hey guys, what a night," Bonnie gives me a sympathetic smile while Caroline scoffs mockingly.

"You don't even know the half of it," Caroline grumbles.

"Well, why don't we take our minds off of it by playing some pool?" I ask, grinning and standing up, ignoring Caroline's groans by pulling her chair out and tugging her with me towards the pool table. Bonnie laughs as she follows, and we set up a relaxed game of pool, with Bonnie naturally defeating Caroline and me.

We played one more round before Caroline called it quits, shaking her head and slipping her cardigan on over her yellow dress.

"I'm done for the night, I'm driving home," I immediately ran forward and envelop Caroline in a strong hug, forcing her body to bend one way before I bend her the opposite way, rocking us both.

"Don't abandon me in my time of need, Care-bear! How am I supposed to beat Bonnie with you gone?"

"Oh don't give me that, you know it's impossible to beat Bonnie!" Caroline laughed loudly, prying me off of her and looking to Bonnie.

"She's right, you know," Bonnie shrugs nonchalantly, giving me a cheeky wink. We all laugh and finally I wave Caroline off, watching her walk out the door fondly. I turn back to the game and am about to pick up a stick to take a shot when something brushes against my senses. I freeze and close my eyes, frowning as I try to figure out which protection thread was calling my attention.

' _Caroline? Something is wrong,'_ I immediately look to the floor and bend over with a dramatic gasp, using my magic to create an identical necklace to what Caroline had earlier.  
"Oh no, Bonnie! Isn't this Carolines?" I ask, straightening up quickly and showing it to Bonnie frantically.

"I think so, yeah. How did it fall off her?"

"I don't know, but I better catch up to her and give it back, you know how she gets about her jewelry!" I immediately pick up my leather jacket and slip it on as I rush to the front doors, waving at an amused Bonnie, "See you later!"

"Bye Nat! Good luck!" Bonnie waved back, laughing.

I grin and rush outside, looking around the dark parking lot frantically before I see her, standing next to her car and hesitantly talking with Mr. Mysterious who was blocking her from her car door.

"Hey, Caroline! There you are!" I call loudly, quickly getting both of their attention as I speed walk over.

"Oh, Natsuki! What is it?"

"You forgot something, sweetheart!" I gush, pausing next to them and giving the amused man a grin before looking to Caroline.

"What did I forget, Nat?"

"This," I throw my arm over her shoulder and quickly drag her closer, flooding my mouth with magic-fused pheromones before giving Caroline a deep kiss. Caroline's squeak quickly got cut off as my pheromones flooded her system, making her more open to my suggestions. I ignore the man's surprised chuckle, leaning back from Caroline and looking deep into her dazed blue eyes.

"Drive home safe, Care-bear. Get some sleep," I brush a curl behind her ear before stepping back, grinning cheekily as she gives a shallow head nod before entering her car, not even looking at the man beside me.

"Well, damn, I wasn't expecting her to roll that way," Mr. Mysterious says nonchalantly, stepping away from the car as Caroline smoothly reverses, "but I wouldn't mind watching more."

"Oh don't worry, that girl is straight as can be," I giggle, before looking up at this Casanova and stalking forward, running a hand up his leather jacket to his shoulder sensually, "I'm the flexible one here,"

"Oh, I bet you are," He says huskily, his voice lowering seductively. I grin in amusement before pouting dramatically.

"I gave you my number, I thought you would call me Stranger," I tug his jacket a bit so he leans down, and I continue to whisper in his ear, "Imagine my disappointment when you didn't call…"

The man hums, leaning his head toward my ear and inhales, huskily whispering "I got a little distracted, you know how family is…"

"Well, I think you need to make it up to me," I nudge his ear a bit before leaning back with a smile, "and you can start with giving me a name to scream."

"Oh yeah?" The man smirked devilishly, leaning closer so our noses touched.

"Yeah. On second thought," I match his grin and shrug tauntingly, leaning back just a touch, "I doubt you can get me to scream for you. I'm not that easy to please," I inwardly cheer as I feel his hands grip my waist tight and tug me closer, his eyes dark with intense desire.

"Allow me to prove you wrong."

"With pleasure."

And with that, our lips met in a fiery kiss, igniting my insatiable lust as I released more pheromones into the air, driving us both further into an excited daze. We both stumble to a nice blue car and collapse in the back, frantically tugging at each others clothes so we had access to skin.

I groan as his lips nibble on my neck teasingly, hands tracing skin under my shirt until they reach my breasts, sliding under my bra to tweak my nipples teasingly.

"Ooh, going straight for the gold, huh?" I breathlessly chuckle, reaching my hands to roughly unbutton his shirt, drawing his attention when a few buttons fly off, "oops~" I coo, grinning up at him as he leans above me with lustful surprise. I take this moment to reach up and drag my nails down his chest, teasingly tweaking his nipples as I pass by.

"Well aren't you a little minx?" He chuckles, leaning forward to capture my lips with his.

"I prefer fox-" Mr. Mysterious cuts me off with a kiss, enthusiastically exploring my lips and mouth with his. I allow my hands to travel down to his hips, one hand teasingly sliding under the lip of his jeans while the other curls around a belt loop, tugging his hips down into mine.

"Hmm, I think you might be right. A proper Vixen," His hands abruptly grab my shirt and lift it over my head, bunching up my shirt so that my arms are caught between the door and my shirt. I practically purr in approval, half-lidded eyes gazing into sinful blue, "Oh yeah, a Vixen indeed."

"Hmm, don't act like you're not impressed," I tease, shifting so I was laying a bit more comfortably, "Now, I'm sure you know my name is Nat, so are you going to give me your name, or am I just going to have to guess?"

"Hmm," The man uses his free hand to reach behind my back, unclipping my bra with ease and laying a wet kiss at the top of my breast, "You can call me Damon, little Vixen."

I giggle and arch my back, pushing my chest closer to Damon's mouth while he maneuvers my bra out of the way.

"What a fitting name," I sigh out, grinding my hips into his, "You are sinfully tempting!" Damon chuckles and nips at my ribs teasingly, looking up at me with an amused smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Mm, you better,"

"Less talking, more screaming," Damon murmurs, using one hand to caress my neglected breast and the other to tilt my head up into another smoldering kiss. I, in turn, reach down and unbutton his jeans, smirking as I realize that he was bare beneath them. I eagerly grasp him and pull him out, lightly stroking as he breaks apart from my lips to grin eagerly.

"Commando? Naughty, naughty~" I coo, giving him a light squeeze and watching him sigh blissfully. Damon opens his eyes and grins down at me, determination filling his gaze as he swiftly unbuttons then unzips my jeans, tugging them down my legs and leaving them hooked around an ankle.

"A thong ain't much better, little vixen," Damon teases, taking my thong and snapping it against my hip.

"Touche. Hope you have a condom," I state, wiggling in anticipation and watching as he nods. He pulls a condom out of his back pocket and swiftly rips it open with his teeth, wiggling his eyebrows down at me teasingly. I eagerly help him roll the condom on, giving him a little pump once it was unrolled on his sizeable length, "Oh yeah, now show me what you can do."

I hook an arm around Damon's neck and pull him to my lips, kissing him deep as I spread my legs as much as I could in the back seat of a car, using my other hand still on his dick to guide him into me. A long moan falls from our lips as he gives a few shallow thrusts, completely sheathing himself in no time.

I let out a pleased moan as he starts to pull out and thrust back in, quickly speeding up the tempo as his skilled hands caress my body, pulling me closer and closer to the edge.

"Ah, Damon, harder," I purr, grabbing the hair at the base of his neck and tugging lightly, drawing a grunt from him. He complies, drawing a louder groan from my lips as I feel my body react; sweat, heat, pheromones, gasps, a taste of pure energy, and a shuddering release from us both.

Damon lays over me, his remaining strength keeping him from completely flattening me, while he pants hard into my ears. I am equally disheveled, one hand hanging off the seat and the other tangled in his locks. Damon chuckles breathlessly, using one arm to lift him so he could stare me in the eyes, an amazed and contented look in them.

"I don't think I've ever had car sex that felt this good before…" Damon confesses, causing me to snort in laughter.

"Your welcome! If this was impressive though, imagine what I'd be like in a bed," I tease, wiggling my eyebrows teasingly. Damon laughs and looks down my body with a smirk.

"Hm, I might take you up on that offer," I giggle as he lightly pinches my side, feeling my post euphoria slowly edge away.

"Well, to do so would mean getting dressed and driving me to a bed," I say, casually reaching behind me to grab my bra and shirt while Damon leans back, grinning.

"A good point. Let's give your bed a try?"

"Nah, can't do that. Parents are home and will definitely hear us, especially since you still haven't gotten me to scream yet,"

"That's right!" Damon said with a surprised look, before refocusing on me with a determined smirk, "You've got a long night ahead of you then, Vixen. Hope you're okay with my bed then,"

"Oh, I'm fine with that, as long as you drive me back here tomorrow morning so I can get my car," I barter, skillfully buttoning my jeans and sitting up, dressed once more.

"Ooh, make me work all night then drive you to town tomorrow? What a slave driver you are, Natsuki," Damon teases, backing out of the car and offering me his hand so I could climb out too. I laugh and walk around the front, climbing into the passenger seat with ease, trying to straighten my hair as best as I could.

"Good, at least you know that going into this. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea," I wink at Damon, both of us sharing a grin as he starts his car and we drive off, surrounded by post-sex and anticipation for round 2.


End file.
